Homo roboticus
by arvisha
Summary: Menurut Lily, Severus mirip dengan Sherlock Holmes (bukan Crossover!). Di manakah letak kemiripan keduanya? Ah mereka mirip manusia yang menyerupai robot, Homo roboticus. Mereka berdua tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan, apa yang akan terjadi? Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk ulang tahun Daddy Severus ke-54. Cinta harus diungkapkan! -Rosemary Snape- Diikutsertakan pada Snape Day 2014. D


_**Homo roboticus**_

Severus Snape dan Lilly Evans adalah tokoh-tokoh kepunyaan J.K. Rowling. Sherlock Holmes dimiliki oleh Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil pada karya ini. Semata-mata hanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Severus Snape ke-54. Happy Birthday Daddy Sev.. -Rosemary Snape-

Sepasang remaja sedang duduk di bangku taman dalam diam. Keduanya asyik membaca buku masing-masing. Sang remaja lelaki berambut hitam berminyak membaca buku berjudul "The Advance Potion", sedangkan teman perempuannya membaca buku berjudul "Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet".

Di tengah-tengah keheningan dan kesibukan membaca itu, tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah ikal itu tertawa geli, "Hahahahahahahahaha….".

Remaja lelaki itu pun menengok, agak terganggu dengan perilaku temannya yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu. Ia juga heran, tak biasanya Lily Evans tertawa sangat geli ketika sedang membaca buku. Lagipula buku yang dibaca Lily, setahunya adalah kisah detektif yang cukup serius. Di mana letak kelucuannya?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Lils? "

"Hahahaha… haduh lucu sekali!", ujar Lily sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Apanya yang lucu sih? Bukannya kau membaca buku kisah detektif, _muggle _yang bekerja menyelidiki kejahatan? Itu kan buku misteri, di mana letak kelucuannya?"

"Haduh Severus, buku ini memang seharusnya tidak lucu, tapi karena aku tampaknya mengenal karakter seperti yang disebutkan pada buku ini, maka buku ini menjadi sangat lucu bagiku", jawab Lily.

"Kau mengenal karakter pada buku itu? Siapa orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti tokoh di buku itu?"

"Ah, Severus, bukan begitu. Sherlock Holmes tidak seburuk itu. Malah dia sangat mengesankan. Dan aku tambah kagum padanya, karena aku mengenal seseorang dengan karakter yang sama seperti Holmes", ujar Lily tersenyum.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti di mana letak kelucuannya", ujar Severus Snape.

Lily membalik badannya sampai ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Severus, jarak mereka dekat sekali, sampai wajah Severus memerah.

"Hmm.. Kau pasti mengenal orang ini, Coba tebak, siapakah orang dengan karakter berikut: sangat cerdas, sangat teliti dan detail memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, suka mengkritik orang dengan pedas, kaku, susah bergaul, hampir tidak punya teman, pemikir, suka merenung, tanpa ekspresi, sangat menyukai eksprimen kimia, tertarik pada peristiwa kriminal dan berusaha menyelidikinya, serta lebih sering menggunakan akal pikiran dibandingkan hari jika mengambil keputusan?",

Severus Snape termenung dan tampak berpikir keras setelah mendengar ucapan Lily, "Hmm.. sepertinya aku tidak kenal _muggle _yang kau sebutkan, Lils..".

"_Muggle_? _Oh No!, He is a wizard_, Sev! Haduh masa sih kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?"

Lily sudah tampak sangat gemas, menahan kesal dan geli sekaligus, "Sev, semua hal yang kusebutkan itu adalah karaktermu. Kau mirip dengan Sherlock Holmes! Oh ya satu lagi, kalian sama-sama suka warna gelap", ujar Lily sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan Snape.

"Hei, Lily, kau mau kemana? Aku masih belum paham maksudmu!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, kau kan secerdas Holmes, jadi hal ini harusnya mudah", ujar Lily menengok sebentar ke arah Snape, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

Severus Snape masih terpekur sendiri di bangku taman itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka kembali bertemu di bangku taman tersebut. Mereka memang sering bertemu di taman terdekat dari rumah mereka. Severus Snape dan Lily Evans bukan sepasang remaja biasa, mereka adalah penyihir remaja berusia 13 tahun yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas. Mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah khusus penyihir, Hogwarts.

Severus dan Lily sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka belum berada di sekolah itu. Hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, Severus yang sering menyendiri di taman itu, melihat Lily sedang mempertunjukkan bakat sihirnya kepada sang kakak. Lily tidak mengerti bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah sihir (membuka dan menutup mahkota bunga Lily). Severus-lah yang menjelaskan kepada Lily mengenai bakatnya itu, Severus juga yang memperkenalkannya dengan dunia sihir. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi sahabat akrab, baik di sekolah, maupun di rumah.

Severus Snape tidak hanya sekedar menganggap Lily sebagai sahabat, diam-diam dia tertarik dan menyukai Lily, namun ia tak pernah berani untuk mengutarakannya. Dia hanya menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Lily. Apalagi saat liburan sekolah seperti ini, tidak ada teman-teman yang mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Lily. Petunia Evans, kakak Lily pun enggan mengganggu mereka, walau sering memarahi Lily, jika ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Severus Snape tidak ambil pusing terhadap Petunia, "Dia iri dengan kemampuan menyihir yang kita miliki, Lils", ujar Snape setiap Lily menceritakan perilaku menyebalkan sang kakak.

"Sev, tahu tidak? Ternyata Sherlock Holmes juga bisa jatuh cinta lho", ujar Lily memecah keheningan.

"Jatuh cinta? Bukannya kau bilang, detektif itu lebih sering menggunakan pikiran dibanding hati? Bagaimana cara ia bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Hahaha.. tapi kan dia juga manusia, Sev. Dia jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang berhasil mengelabuinya. Nama wanita ini Irene Adler. Miss Adler merupakan wanita yang sangat cerdas, sehingga pria sejenius Holmes pun tertarik kepadanya".

"Hmm.. kali ini,.. kurasa ada persamaannya denganku. Aku juga menyukai gadis yang cerdas…", ujar Snape dengan wajah sangat merah, seperti telah melakukan suatu hal yang sangat memalukan. Wajahnya pun tertunduk.

Lily menatapnya dengan wajah keheranan, "Oh ternyata, kau bisa jatuh cinta juga Sev? Siapa gadis yang kau sukai Sev? Ayolah katakan padaku! Aku bisa jaga rahasia", desaknya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan! Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan ini".

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena gadis itu tak mungkin tertarik padaku. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas ini".

"Hmm… Gadis Slytherin mana ya yang beruntung itu? Akan kuselidiki…"

"Eh, Slytherin? Aku tak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang gadis itu. Dia bukan Slytherin koq!"

"Oh ya, kalau begitu dari asrama mana dia? Tak mungkin _muggle _kan? Kau sepertinya tak menyukai _muggle_".

"Sudahlah Lily, aku tak mau membicarakannya. Ceritakan saja padaku tentang detektifmu itu".

"Huuu… menyebalkan! Kau tak mau membagi kisah cintamu padaku! Aku pulang saja!", ujar Lily seraya pergi meninggalkan Snape lagi.

"Hei Lily! Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu!"

"Apa? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?", tanya Lily.

"Ti.. tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kan kita bisa membicarakan hal lain".

"Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Aku bosan diam di taman begini terus!"

Severus hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Lily pergi. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah Lily sendiri. Terlalu malu dan takut untuk mengakuinya. Kalau Lily menolak cintanya, lalu tak ingin bersahabat dengannya lagi, lalu bagaimana? Severus tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Lily.

Untungnya, kemarahan Lily kepada Snape cepat meluap. Mereka pun kembali bertemu di taman. Namun, ketika Severus mulai mengeluarkan bukunya, Lily menepis tangan itu. "Sev, aku bosan kalau bertemu denganmu hanya membaca buku, dan kita sibuk dengan bacaan masing-masing".

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau senang membaca?"

"Yah, tapi ada hal yang lebih menarik. _Yuks_ kita ke rumahku. Tuney sedang pergi bersama _Daddy_ ke London. _Mum _mengizinkanku untuk mengajakmu ke rumah. Ia sedang membuatkan kita _pancake blueberry_ yang lezat".

"Ke.. ke.. ru.. rumahmu, Lils?"

"Iya, ayolah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu".

"Hmm.. Baiklah", Ujar Snape sembari memasukkan kembali bukunya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke rumah keluarga Evans. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Mrs. Evans telah menunggu mereka.

"Hallo Severus, apa kabarmu? Menyenangkan kah liburan kali ini?", sapa Mrs. Evans seraya memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Snape dan memeluknya hangat. Severus Snape pun merasa kikuk. Sangat jarang ia diperlakukan demikian, walaupun oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

"Hallo Mrs. Evans, Aku baik-baik saja. Yah musim panas kali ini cukup baik. Terima kasih telah mengundangku".

"Never mind, Severus. Aku senang, jika Lily senang. Nah tampaknya ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu", ujar Mrs. Evans.

"Yuks masuk Sev. Tunggu sebentar ya, Aku ambil dulu barangnya di kamar".

Lily pun segera kembali dengan membawa suatu barang _muggle _yang aneh dan belum pernah dilihat Severus.

"Apa itu Lils?", tanya Severus sambil memperhatikan benda yang dibawa Lily. Benda itu berbentuk seperti piring berwarna hitam dan berlubang di bagian tengah.

"Ini namanya piringan hitam, Sev. Benda ini untuk menyimpan film, lalu dengan alat itu, piringan ini diputar, sehingga kita bisa menonton film melalui kotak yang bernama televisi. Ini semacam sihir yang dilakukan _muggle_. Mereka menyebutnya teknologi", jelas Lily tersenyum.

"Hmm.. sepertinya menarik, walau aku tidak begitu suka barang-barang _muggle_. Di rumahku sangat sedikit barang _muggle_, apalagi yang mahal-mahal seperti ini".

"Kau pasti akan sangat tertarik Sev, ayolah kita tonton", ujar Lily sambil memasang piringan hitam ke alat pemutarnya dan menyalakan televisi.

Begitu film dimulai, Severus langsung berseru, "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes? Lho, ini seperti buku yang kau baca kan Lils?"

"Yupz. Dan film ini berseri. Kita akan menontonnya beberapa kali. Ini film lama, sudah agak susah ditemukan. Aku senang sekali ketika _Daddy_ berhasil mendapatkannya. Nah, sekarang kita diam ya, nikmati filmnya. Dan kau akan menyadari banyaknya kesamaan kau dengan sang detektif", ujar Lily.

Mereka berdua asyik menonton. Begitu film habis, Severus tampak merasa kecewa. Lily tersenyum melihatnya, "Nah Severus, sepertinya kau mulai menyukai Mr. Holmes. Besok kita tonton lagi ya episode selanjutnya".

Mereka pun hampir tiap hari menonton bersama di rumah Lily, mencuri waktu jika Petunia sedang keluar rumah. Setiap selesai menonton, mereka mendiskusikan film tersebut. Ah, kegiatan ini lebih mengasyikkan dibanding hanya membaca buku dalam diam.

"Lils, emm… Kau bilang, Mr. Holmes mirip denganku. Aku masih belum menyadari di mana kemiripan kami. Dia kan _muggle_, tentu saja berbeda denganku. Namun, aku dan dia sepertinya sama dalam satu hal. Eeer… Ka.. Kami tak berani mengungkapkan isi hati kami pada gadis yang kami sukai", ujar Snape pelan.

"Hmm.. kau harus mengungkapkannya Sev! Kalau tidak gadis itu akan meninggalkanmu dan memilih bersama pria lain".

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku.. aku.."

"Kau kan manusia Sev, bukan robot! Sherlock Holmes juga. Tapi kalian seperti robot! Manusia yang seperti robot, _Homo roboticus_!"

"Eh apa itu? Aku baru mendengarnya".

"Yah, tentu saja kau baru mendengarnya. Aku kan menyebutnya asal. Yah tidak asal juga sih. Itu kan bahasa latin untuk manusia robot seperti kau dan Holmes".

"Aku penyihir, bukan mesin yang mirip manusia!"

"Iya, tapi kau sangat jarang menggunakan perasaanmu, jadi kau seperti robot yang tidak punya perasaan".

"Aku punya perasaan!"

"Kalau begitu, ungkapkan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau sukai itu. Kalau tidak, kau kan menyesal seumur hidupmu begitu melihat gadismu itu bersama pria lain".

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Sev. Cinta itu harus dikatakan, jangan hanya dipendam. Bahkan cinta harus diperjuangkan. Mungkin kau menganggap gadis itu tidak tertarik kepadamu, tapi kalau kau mau berjuang untuknya, maka ia akan mulai melirikmu dan juga jatuh cinta kepadamu", jelas Lily.

"Lily, bagaimana kau tahu banyak tentang cinta? Kau kan baru berusia 13 tahun".

"_Mum_ yang sering bilang begitu padaku. 'Tuney dan Lily, _Mum _akan mengizinkan kalian menikah dengan pria manapun, asal pria itu sangat mencintai kalian dan mau berjuang untuk kalian. Cinta harus diperjuangkan!' ", ujar Lily seraya menirukan suara ibunya.

"Hmm.. baiklah, akan kucoba. Walau sepertinya itu sangat susah. Jauh lebih susah dari OWL maupun NEWT!', ujar Severus Snape.

Namun, sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, Severus Snape tidak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Lily Evans. Sampai akhirnya hubungan mereka memburuk karena kesalahan Snape. Persahabatan mereka terputus, dan Lily menikah dengan James Potter -saingan dan musuh besar Snape.-.

Lily dan James dulunya tidak akur, James sering mengganggu Severus, jika ia sednag bersama Lily. Lily pun membenci James. Namun, James selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Lily. Sampai akhirnya Lily mau menerima pria itu dan bersedia menikah dengannya.

Di hari pernikahan Lily, Severus Snape hanya termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Berusaha menahan tangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis! Namun rasa sakit begitu menyesak di dadanya. Snape berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil berusaha memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, ada suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Seekor burung hantu berwarna putih seperti bunga Lily, sesuai dengan sang pemilik, mengetuk jendelanya.

"Holmes, burung hantu milik Lily? Lily mengirimkanku surat?", ujar Severus keheranan.

Ia pun membuka jendelanya, lalu mengambil suratnya, sang burung hantu segera melesat terbang.

Sehelai perkamen beraroma bunga Lily, ia buka dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyesakkan dada, air mata tak tahan lagi ia simpan. Sejumput kalimat tertera di surat itu:

"Kini kau menyesal bukan, _Homo roboticus_?"

- Tamat-


End file.
